Seis entre seis
by Yoana Spiegel
Summary: Extraños y retorcidos momentos en la vida de Byakuya y Grimmjow. Uno, sobre dolor y límites. Advertencias dentro de cada capítulo.


**Seis entre seis**

**Viñeta 1 — Sobre dolor y límites**

**Por** Yoana Spiegel

**Disclaimer:** Bleach y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Tite Kubo y de todos los demás que posean los derechos.

**Advertencias:** Yaoi. AU. Violencia. Menciones de sexo. M, por temática.

**Notas:** Primera viñeta de treinta que contendrá este serial llamado "Seis entre seis". Espero les guste.

* * *

><p>Escucho atentamente como tocan a la puerta de mi habitación, apresurada y torpemente. Ciertamente, me levantaría de mi cama para abrir, pero el dolor de cabezo que tengo desde la tarde no se ha ido y no tengo ganas de tratar con gente molesta e irrespetuosa que se atreve a venir hasta mis habitaciones. Soy el dueño de la mansión, por ende, merezco… no, debo de ser respetado por la servidumbre. ¿Es que acaso no escuchan cuando les comunico que no deseo ser molestado?<p>

Sin embargo, ellos no harían una cosa tan grandiosamente estúpida como molestarme en el estado que me encuentro. Todo se reduce a unas cuantas personas que carecen de total respeto hacia mí. Renji debe de estar haciendo todo el trabajo que me corresponde, aparte del suyo, en la oficina. Le he dicho que se encargara por este día. No se quejó en ningún momento, recibió de mí la inconciente oportunidad de jugar al presidente por lo que restaba de la jornada. Solamente espero, por el bien de su vida, de la mía y la de miles de empleados, que haya una compañía a la que regresar mañana.

Así que quedan dos opciones de personas que resultan realmente molestas. Ichigo es capaz de venir a molestarme a mis aposentos para reclamarme el hecho de que le duplique el trabajo en estos días. Si quiere, al menos, ser digno de estar con mi hermana, tendrá que superar las pruebas que establezco. Pero dudo que eso lo haga desistir, reconozco que el chico tiene determinación y valor en demasía.

Me levanto, muy a mi pesar, para echar fuera a la última opción que sigue tocando la puerta. Pienso en todas las maneras para destruir su vida, aunque no las llevaré a cabo pues apenas poseo la fuerza suficiente para caminar.

En lo que parecen horas, llego hasta estar frente a la puerta y cierro los ojos, arden y mi cabeza está a punto de explotar. Los horribles toques siguen incesantes, aprieto suavemente el tabique de mi nariz y coloco la mano que está libre en la perilla. Si tanto le molesta que me esté tardando, bien pudo tirar la puerta de una patada.

Abro y aún con los ojos cerrados, siento una fuerza que me dirige a la pared más próxima, empujándome hacia ella, tratando de que yo la traspase como un fantasma. Mis piernas flaquean un segundo, pero recupero el control de las mismas. Unas manos aprietan fuertemente mis muñecas, mis brazos quedan suspendidos, sujetas a la pared. Un aliento cálido toca mi cuello, mandando una corriente de extraño placer por todo mi ser. La presión contra la pared aumenta, mi cuerpo queda aún más inmovilizado.

—Byakuya Kuchiki… —Susurra, siento los movimientos de sus labios en mi piel.

—Veo que has sido lo suficientemente valiente y estúpido para irrumpir así en mi casa… Grimmjow.

Se ríe a carcajadas. La habitación se llena de su escalofriante voz. Abro los ojos para ver su cabello teñido de azul rozándome la piel, mientras me besa el cuello sin el mínimo cuidado. Él siempre ha sido salvaje y violento, y yo, en silencio, sin mostrar ninguna expresión y sacando mi nobleza a relucir le sigo el juego en silencio.

Aprieta su cadera contra la mía, puedo sentirlo completamente despierto. Y mientras me arrastra a la cama, con todo y mi insoportable dolor de cabeza, pienso en ponerle un límite a todo. Las entradas furtivas en la noche, los dolorosos besos que saben a sangre, las mordidas sobre mi piel y las malas palabras mientras lo hacemos… o él me lo hace.

Sin un límite, aún puedo pasar la noche sin pensar, sin sentir, sin vivir. Solamente existir. Llenando, de manera violenta, el horrible vacío que hay dentro de mí.


End file.
